


Study Date ~DaiSuga~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sugawara Koushi, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: This was written last year it's so bad
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 25





	Study Date ~DaiSuga~ Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year it's so bad

Daichi and Suga had an exam coming up tomorrow and decided to study at Suga's house. They were in his room for a few hours studying until Daichi started to get bored.

"Hey...can we try something new?" Daichi asked.

"Like what?" Daichi moved his books to the floor and leaned in for a kiss while pinning Suga to the bed. 

"Wait I...I've never...done this before." Suga covered his face in embarrassment.

"It's fine, just be still and relax." Daichi said as he tucked the smaller one's hair back. He took off Suga's shirt and rubbed his hands up and down his torso. 

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush like that." Daichi smirked at the sight.

"Stop teasing..." Daichi started taking off his clothes and threw them on the floor until he was bare naked. Suga unzipped his own pants and threw them on the floor too. Daichi spread Suga's legs impatiently.

"Is it gonna hurt? I'm a bit scared..." Suga whined.

"Do you want me to stop then?" Daichi asks.

"No- I mean...It's fine let's do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I want my first time with you, Daichi-san,"

They looked into each other's eyes for a bit until Suga broke the silence.  
"So are we gonna do this or what?"

"Oh sorry, my bad." Daichi lay on top on Suga and started nibbling at his neck, recieving small moans from Suga. This drove Daichi crazy so he decided to leave a mark to let everyone know he was his.

"Did you just BITE me?" Suga asked, but Daichi didn't care. He licked two of his fingers and inserted them into Suga.

"Does it feel good?" Daichi asked.

"Ya-ha...Please...don't stop." Suga studdered between moans. After a bit Daichi inserted a third finger making Suga cum instantly.

"W-...did you come already?"

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to finish so early! I feel so embarrassed." Suga curled up in a ball on the bed, covering his face. Daichi repositioned Suga and inserted himself into him.  
"HAH~ you're so big, Dai-San..." Daichi started at a fast pace, making Suga scream as loud as he could, leaving scratches Daichi's back in the process. After a few minutes of loud moans and grunting they finally finished and plopped side by side on the bed.

"I...love you...Daichi." Suga said panting.

"I love... you too." After regaining their breath, they put on their clothes and Daichi headed home, lovestruck.


End file.
